powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Nanite Manipulation
The power to manipulate tiny, nanoscopic robotic metal machines. Variation of Robotic Manipulation. Technological counterpart of Organite Manipulation. Also Called * Microbot Control/Manipulation * Nanokinesis * Nanobot Control/Manipulation * Nanotech Control/Manipulation * Nanomachine Control/Manipulation * Nanotechnosis Capabilities The user can create, shape and manipulate nanites, machines or robots whose components are at or near the scale of a nanometre. More specifically, nanorobotics (as opposed to micro-robotics) refers to the nanotechnology engineering discipline of designing and building nanorobots, with devices ranging in size from 0.1–10 micrometres and constructed of nanoscale or molecular components. This allows the use of nanotechnology: manipulation of matter on an atomic, molecular, and supramolecular scale. The tiny robots that the user's control can be programmed to build, destroy and cover themselves with metal. They can produce a suit of cyber armor made of sentient nano-bytes that covers their body and is nearly indestructible yet still very agile. It also increases the user's physical attributes many times that of the average human. The nanites in the user's bloodstream can also have the effect of healing the user's injuries at an accelerated rate, allowing them to regenerate before any normally fatal injuries could kill them. This power is able to upgrade vehicles or take over electrical objects through the use of an nanotechnology. When in use to upgrade vehicles, a cable will come out from the arm; the more cables, the higher/faster the upgrade. The user can shoot a cylindrical bullet that releases nanites which override the electrical object programming. Applications * Computer Interaction * Conversion * Disintegration by breaking down matter at the subatomic level. * Health Manipulation * Interface Manipulation * Manipulate the properties of nanites. * Matter Manipulation * Nanite Constructs ** Constructs Creation * Nanite Negation * Rapid Fabrication * Semi-Immortality due to nanites prolonging user's lifespan and halting their aging factor * Technology Manipulation uses nanites to interface, take control of, and manipulate tech. * Ultimate Regeneration nanomachinery able to copy, recreate and improve damaged or destroyed biology. Techniques * High-Tech Exoskeleton (by commanding nanites to form a battle suit) * Nano-Active Blood * Nanite Mimicry Variations * Nanite Artificial Intelligence Physiology * Organite Manipulation * Technomorphism Associations * Ability Creation * Artificial Element Manipulation * Artificially Enhanced Physiology * Bionic Physiology * Cyber Mind * Electronic Communication * Internet Manipulation * Mechanical Constructs * Nanite Reality * Nanite Weaponry ** Nanite Artillery * Orgamech Manipulation; combined with Organite Manipulation. * Picomite Manipulation Limitations * Electronic Disruption * Computer Virus Manipulation * May be unable to create nanites, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user. * The tiny robots can be hacked. * May require a server for information and memories storage and traffic. * Nanobots are affected by electricity and magnetism. * Sentient nano-bytes might become self-aware and turn against the user. * May be vulnerable to corrosion and/or extreme temperatures. Known Users Known Nanites *Microbots (Big Hero 6) *SIVA (Destiny) *Omega-1 Nanite (Generator Rex) *Meta-Nanite (Generator Rex) *Nanomites (G.I. Joe film) *Nanomachine (Metal Gear) *The Walrider (Outlast) *Nanoprobes (Star Trek) *Cluster Cells (Kamen Rider Zero-One) Gallery File:Elena_Validus.png|Elena Validus/The Queen (Ben 10) controls over… File:Nanochip_Swarm2.png|…Nanochips. File:FusionFall_GeneratorRex.jpg|Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) Van Kleiss (Generator Rex).jpg|Van Kleiss (Generator Rex) Meta-Nanite.png|The Meta-Nanites (Generator Rex) OmegaNanite.png|Omega-1 Nanite (Generator Rex) Alpha 4.png|Alpha (Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United) Screaming Mantis MGS4.jpg|Screaming Mantis (Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots) Joe Wade.jpg|Joe Wade (Marvel Comics) Nanite Nick Fury.jpg|Nanite Nick Fury (Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2) Nicole Spark of Life.png|Nicole the Holo-Lynx (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) SIVA.jpeg|The SIVA (Destiny) was an ancient Techno Virus of nanotechnology that it infects any organisms and robotize them Splicers.jpeg|Splicers (Destiny) are Fallen that are able to utilize the SIVA techno virus to mutate their members into mechanized beings that can self-repair and self-replicate themselves. Capture.PNG|Nano (Nano List) controls nanomachines which strengthens her and moves precisely to a target, detects specific material and disassembles them after which they return to her body. Borg nanites.jpg|Borg (Star Trek) Nanites in blood. Angel_Eve.png|By manipulating the nanotechnology in her body, Eve (Black Cat) can manifest things like wings... Mermaid_Eve.jpg|...or a fish-tail. Kamen Rider Zero-One - MetalCluster Hopper.png|The armor of MetalCluster Hopper (Kamen Rider Zero-One) is made out of a swarm of robotic grasshoppers called Cluster Cells, which are made of a theoretical material called Hiden Metal that can change its hardness, plasticity, and density. Cluster Cells can become metallic shields to protect MetalCluster Hopper and can become metallic weapons to attack enemies. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Data-based powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Science Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Common Powers